Spoilers!
by Mel-one
Summary: Twelve and River spend their last night on Darillium, but then suddenly Missy appears and serves them a highly piquant Christmas present. The Master's story! Romance/Adventure/Lemon/Drama Spoilers Season 5 - 10. You should have seen everything from End of Time.
1. Prologue

_This is the English translation of my German story "Spoiler"._

 _Lots of thanks to my Sithlady ;-)_ _for beta-reading. It's my first translation and I hope you'll enjoy ;-)_

xxx

Mel

* * *

 **1\. Prologue**

„Happy Christmas!"

With a gently smile on his face, the Doctor gave River a present.

„Really? I don't think you've ever given me a present before", River smiled back faintly.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders bashfully. River opened the present and her eyes were filled with joy.

„Oh, it's a sonic screwdriver! How lovely!"

„When I saw the sonic trowel - well it's just embarassing!", the Doctor splutterd nervously and grabbed the small silver stick. „But look!"

He pressed a button and held the flashing pin under River's nose. Blue sonic spilled over the laughing River and tickled her gently from head to toe.

„Oh, thank you!", she breathed and pressed a kiss on the right and left of the Twelves Doctor's cheek.

They separated embarassed and looked at each other. River, who had first met the Doctor in his twelfth regeneration, and the Doctor who had known his River since birth.

„You look, eh, amazing", the Doctor praised Rivers glamorous appearance on this special Christmas evening.

„Doctor, you have no idea, wether i look amazing or not", River grinned, and following him the festively lighted passage.

„But I've thought you moved your hair above, haven't you?!"

„Well done!", River sparkled and strolled on. „It's very sweet of you to try!"

„Fine", said the Doctor relieved.

He put the package with the sonic screwdriver on the dining table, which he had reserved for himself and River that evening. For a long time he had pushed this visit to Darillium before him, but today it was time.

He was here.

They were both here.

„So what do you think?", with a welcoming gesture he pushed River to the balcony, which offered them a breathtaking view of the sunset.

„The singing towers!", whispered the Doctor and River stepped closer to the balcony.

„The music", she breathed reverently, marveling at the two steeply rising towers, behind which the sun glowed brightly.

„Listen to it", River looked ecstatic at the Doctor and stared. Her face darkened as she saw him blinking with tears in his eyes.

„Are you crying?", she whispered, staring at her Doctor.

„No, it's just the wind!", he smiled and River felt, that the man she loved, belted her.

„Nothing's ever just the wind."

„No?", the Doctor swallowed nervously and quickly turned his gaze away from her. „It blows though the cave system, and harmonises the crystal-layer."

„Why are you sad?", River asked.

„Why are _you_ sad?", the Doctor gave the question back to her.

„I told you, my diary is nearly full", River looked at him urgently. „I worry."

„Please don't", answered the Doctor, placing all confidence in his voice, which he could muster.

River swallowed and stared at the towers that produced a magical melody.

„There are stories about us, you know -"

„Oh, I dread to think", Doctor Who sighed in her word.

„I've looked them up sometimes", River said stiffly.

„You really shouldn't do that."

„Some of them suggest that", River said in a trembling voice, „the very last night, we spend together, is at the singing towers of Darillium. That wouldn't ... be true, would it?"

The Doctor stared into the distance; he could not look at his wife. For a while he said nothing, seemed to consider whether he could find a suitable answer to this question.

„Spoilers."

River gathered and tried to ignore the awful feeling that traversed every fiber of her body. The tears wished to break out, but she quickly began to speak: „That would explain, why you kept cancelling coming here! Do you remember that time, when there were two of you?"

„River, stop. Please, just stop", the Doctor bid sadly, but River was still excited.

„Because I want you to know, that if this is the last night, I expect you to find a way round it!"

„Not everything can be avoided", the Doctor said gravely, and looked into her eyes with broken hearts. „Not forever."

„But you are you", she defiantly pressed her lips together. „There is always a loop-hole. You wait until the last minute and then you sprick it on me.."

„Every last night is the last night for something, every Christmas is last Christmas, River!"

„But you will", Helplessness swung in her voice. „You wait until I'll given up hope, all will be lost. Then you'll do that smut little smile and then you'll save the day - you always do!"

„No, I don't. Not always", the Doctor sighed and Rivers face lost the last spark of hope. „Times end, River, because they have to. Because there's no such thing as ‚Happy-ever-after'. It's just a lie we tell us selfs, because the truth is so hard."

„No, Doctor", she replied stiffly, and continued full of bitterness: „You're wrong. ‚Happy-ever-after' doesn't mean forever. It just means ... time ... little time ...But that's not the sort of thing you could ever understand, is it?"

„Hm", with a smile, the Doctor reproached and nodded to the monumental rock elevations. „What do you think of the towers?"

„I love them", Rivers voice scraped at these words and she did not let her gaze drop from her husband.

„Why are you ignoring them?", the Doctor looked at her and promptly received Rivers snippy reply.

„They're ignoring me. But then... you can't expected monoliths to love you back."

„No, you can't", the Doctor seemed to be amused by her answer. „They've been here for millions of years, through storms, floods, wars and ... time. No one do really understands where the music comes from. It's probably something to do with it's precise position, the distance between both towers. Even the locals are unsure. What ever I want to tell you is.. when the wind stands fair, and the night is perfect...when you least expect it... but always... and you need it the most... there is a song."

River swallowed and let this love affair work. The helpless feeling that kept her being captured dissolved with love, and a timid smile played around her mouth.

„So", she was looking for words, „assuming tonight is all we have left -"

„-I didn't say that!", he interjected.

„How long is a night on Darillium?"

The Doctor's expression took a mischievous smile.

„Twentyfour years", he smiled finally lovingly and River gasped in surprise. She shook her straightened curls without a word, sobbed with relief, and looked at her husband with love.

„I hate you!"

„No, you don't", the Doctor whispered, bending his head down to her. River clung to him and gave free rein to the over-the-top feeling.

 _And they lived happily-ever-after..._

 _...and they lived happy..._

 _...until:_

„Merry Christmas, sweeties!"

River Song and the Doctor were startled by the cradle. The baby was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly, just like babies can do. Five years had passed, but the night on Darillium would continue for a long time.

„You have become parents, but it has also been slow time!", with jagged steps and flickering heels, Missy stalked at the two. She glanced at the little something in the cradle, but the Doctor pushed himself between Missy and his baby.

„What do you want here?", he hissed furiously and clenched his hands in fists.

„Oh, please, Doctor", Missy rolled her eyes. „Give my family a Christmas visit! Is this so unusual?"

„In your case, yes!", the Doctor said furiously, and River laid his hand gently on his shoulder.

„You do not belong to my family", the Doctor rumbled, and Missy's eyes shone with madness.

„Surprise!", she laughed and threw confetti into the air, which she took from the robe pocket.

River frowned and clawed in Doctor's arm.

"Get out of here", she snapped, looking into Missy's fixed smile.

"Not, dear", Missy smiled smugly. "I am always there ... in every fiber of your being ..."

"How can you do that?" River hissed, reaping a chuckle.

"Oh, I have the perfect Christmas present for you!" Missy rubbed the gnarled hands.

"We do not take it!", the Doctor took a step toward Missy, which caused her to play with the collar of his jacket.

„Oh, say something nice, Doctor", Missy's smile was unbroken and her eyes were always on River Song. "I hope he's kind to you, my sweetie!"

„I am not your sweetie!"

„You're more than that", Missy took a step back as if she were suddenly frightened by a realization. She looked back and forth between River and the Doctor, obviously struggling for words.

"Am I that?", River etched, wiping the wild curls from her face.

"Oh yes", Missy's grin spread from one ear to the other. "You are my triumph."

The Doctor's eyes were lost in splendor, and he looked into the dark aftermath of Darillium, with billions of stars glittering.

From one moment to the next, Missy collapsed. As if she had come to a sad realization. She began to sob and tears ran down her cheeks unstoppably.

"You are my triumph! About the man who loves you and never loved me", Missy clawed herself in her dress, and in the next moment she embraced her trembling body. "I wanted to humiliate him and defeat him, but in the end I became myself."

"She's mad", River whispered to the Doctor's ear. "Let her stay away from Luna Novabel!"

"Is that her name?", Missy looked over at the cradle. Her face took on almost gentle features, and the Doctor and River exchanged confused looks.

"What do you want, Missy?", the Doctor asked urgently, taking River in a protective way.

"Tell a Christmas story", Missy glanced at the singing towers, whose song filled the air. "A story about love. About a project that ended in a disaster. About my beat, my rhythm ..."

Missy glanced at River.

"... about my song ... about my Melody."

"What do you mean?", River asked, frightened.

Missy smiled diabolically and winked at her.

„Spoilers!"

* * *

 _Next Chapter is in progress... hold on for a very very long story, full of adventure, romance, little Master-smut and a mind-blowing ending ;-)_


	2. Listen

**2\. Listen**

The silence in his head was unfamiliar. He listened for a while, but the four-stroke, the implanted link, which had tormented him all his life, had disappeared.

Live.

Was he still alive or already dead? He felt no pain, so there had been no regeneration process. As he could think about something like that, his consciousness seemed to be still intact.

His best friend had saved him. And he had saved him, in which he had chased the High Council with his energy. The link had been deleted, and now he had to be in hell with these monsters of Time Lords.

Carefully, the Master opened his glued eyes. The darkness around him was fulfilling and soothing. Hell could have had nothing to do with it, and something like relief struck his aching body. He straightened heavily, breathing out a little circulatory weakness, and put his hands on his chest. He could feel both hearts beat hard.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he shouted out of the body, banging his fists against his chest. The uncomfortable feeling of having lost his best friend, his only friend in the entire universe, spread within him.

„DOCTOOOOOOOOOR!", the Master screamed with despair and reached into the short, ruffled hair.

Everything around him remained quiet and dark. If he had not known it better, he was about to believe that this nothing would drive him mad again.

"I'm still mad", he croaked, as images of Rassilon, the Doctor and Lucy whizzed through his head.

"Lucy!", the Master growled angrily. "Treacherous bitch!"

No one answered him in his exile. Slowly but surely it seemed to the Master as if he had landed in the middle of hell. He tried to create a flash of energy in his hand, but the companionship of his undead existence had disappeared.

From boredom he began to knock the familiar four-stroke in the same harmony of his heartbeats. It somehow calmed him and made him smile in the darkness.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

"We're friends again, Doctor", he nodded to himself. "Just like back then ... I _am_ your friend ..."

For a while he tapped himself, uncertain as to how it was to go on. But this difficulty was relieved to him, when suddenly the light flared up and the Master found himself in a rather small recovery capsule.

Before he could get angry, it hissed and the capsule opened slowly. The Master peered over the edge and saw a woman, sitting next to his recovery capsule.

"You're awake", she smiled, and the Master wondered if he knew her. He had seen the face before eternities in a book at the academy at Gallifrey, of which he was certain.

"You know who I am," she still smiled, but the Master shook his head confused.

"How do I get here? Where is here? And when?"

"So many questions", the woman whispered tenderly. "You have a bad time behind you. Let's be told, Gallifrey and the Time Lords are still banned. But you are important, Koschei. "

The Master laughed loudly and rolled his eyes as he heard his old name.

"I'm important", he joked, glancing at the cool smiling woman. "Just as I was at that time for Rassilon? Do you want to plant a new link? Then let's leave it to the four-stroke, because I got used to it! "

"I understand your mistrust", she lowered her eyes and rose rigidly from her chair. Then she smiled again at the Master and handed him his hand. "I promise you, that no drum sound will torment you. The Silence will free you. I am Tasha Lem and welcome you to the peaceful _Church_. "

The Master looked at Tasha Lem's hand and then looked at her. He could not take vibrations with bad intentions, but what could he have done great, even if it had been so?

The Master ignored Tasha Lem's hand and stepped out of the recovery capsule. He stretched and his limbs cracked terribly. Without another word, Tasha Lem turned around and went to a door.

"Follow me, Master," she whispered, and the Master raised an eyebrow. "It is not important where and when you are, Master. Because I know where your old TARDIS is. "

"And you just tell me where she stands, because you want _something_ from me?", he mistrusted suspiciously and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was still wearing his black sweater and would attack an interstellar shopping mall at the next opportunity. Or - if Tasha Lem had right - changing the socks in his TARDIS.

Tasha Lem smiled at him cryptically and then shook his head. "Your task is to travel to Trenzalore, Master. Not more."

He frowned, shrugging: "I do not accept any orders that I have not thought through myself."

"If you can get it there, you and your TARDIS are free," she continued, and the Master grunted with his teeth.

"Where is the catch?", he demanded from Tasha Lem, who looked fixedly into his eyes. "What is so special about Trenzalore? I need to enter the data only in the TARDIS and am there. Or give me a Vortexmanipulator and I jump straight over ... "

"Travel to Trenzalore, Master", she said so calmly that she almost brought the Master to a disengagement. "Please."

"I do not trust you", he spat, gazing skeptically into the room, where the recovery capsule were still humming in front of him. "Why me?"

"The Doctor can't do it", Tasha Lem said, opening the door of the sickroom, leading out to a long hallway. "You're the only one who can make this trip."

The grin on the face of the master was wide and he laughed softly to himself. "Oh, the Doctor cannot help ... then I'm good enough, understand!"

"Think what you want, Master", Tasha Lem raised her chin impatiently. "I can not force you to trust me, but that is not necessary. If you want your freedom and the TARDIS, follow me. "

The Master looked around annoydly for the little sickroom and weighed his possibilities. No energy flashes, no weapons, no chance of what to put. He sighed theatrically, pushing his hands defiantly into his pants pockets. With still shaky steps he finally followed Tasha Lem out into the hallway into the unreal silence. Always keen, not to lose his familiar four-stroke ...

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

...not to lose himself.


	3. Partners in Crime

**3\. Partners in Crime**

„DOCTOR! I'm here!"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

The Master stopped, nervously tapped his four-stroke on the thigh to calm himself, and listened again. The prompt, eerie silence trickled through his pores, which would drive him crazy again.

„DOCTOOOOOR!"

The Master hurried loose and tore open an inconspicuous door that almost fused with the wall. He would almost have run away if he had not registered that one, defiant sob.

„DOCTOOOOR!"

Desperate and harsh, the young woman paced up and down before the Master. As if frozen, he stood in the doorway and wondered, if reality was playing a trick with him. Frightened, the woman looked up at him and took a few steps back.

"Who are you?",she asked in a quivering voice, raising her chin forward.

The Master stepped into the room and dropped the door behind him, only to find that she had no latch or opening mechanism inside. "Oh, shit."

„Who are you?"

"You called the Doctor," he said, with thumping hearts. "Is he here?"

„D'you know him?"

"Tell me, is he here?",the Master leapt forward and grabbed the shrunken woman by the shoulders. He looked intently into her eyes. "Is. He. Here?"

"If so, then I wonder why he has not saved me long ago!", the young woman hissed at him and slammed his hands from her shoulders. She went to the locked door and kicked it vigorously.

The Master breathed deeply in and out.

He could not believe it. Was this woman possibly a companion of his friend? Or did she just call for a doctor because she was sick? Was he so fixed on this Time Lord that he always had to connect everything to him?

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

The Master massaged his temples and tapped his feet four times. It soothed his angry essence a bit, but brought him back to the facts

"Why are you here, carrot-head?",he asked finally, and the redhead whirled around him. Apparently, she had forgotten in her resentment that the Master was standing in the middle of her cell.

"I don't know", she whispered and sat on the ground. "I do not even know who imprisoned me here! Zack, boom, I'm suddenly here. "

"Then he will come", the Master smiled mischievously. "If we both think of the same Doctor, he will look for you."

"Why, to what Doctor do you think?", the woman asked skeptically and the Master broke into hearty laughter.

"If I were like you", he grinned, "would be locked up alone on an apparently abandoned military base, somewhere in the universe, there's only _one_ Doctor to call for help."

"Then you have answered your question yourself", she stretched her lazy tongue out, trying to fool around on a terribly clunky cellphone.

The grin of the master broadened and broadened.

"Your phone does not work here, copperbulb. Military base, already forgotten? Shielded from just about anything and everyone. "

"Why are _you_ here then?", she fervently fired the cell phone into the back of the room.

"The call of freedom", the Master thought, curling his lips. "The Order of Silence brought me here. My TARDIS is supposed to be here, but I think I was lied to. "

"The Silence ...", the woman mused, then jerked her head up. "You have a TARDIS?"

"Yeah, but as long as she is in chameleon mode, I have to look for her mentally to synchronize her energy with mine."

"You're a Time Lord?", Hope swung in her voice. "Can you take me away from here? Back to earth? "

"You're a questioning nuisance", the Master rolled his eyes. "You have a charming accent, but chatter too much! Maybe that's why the Doctor has let you sit here on purpose! "

"What would be true of you, too?", the nuisance with the charming accent pimped back, and the Master grinned again from one ear to the other.

"I can imagine it very well!"

A timid smile spread out on the crippled face. The young woman stood up, brushed her hair out of her face and looked into the Master's eyes.

"I'm Amelia Pond, but everyone always says Amy to me."

"I'm not _everyone_ ," the Master replied, and seemed to think for a moment. "I am the Master, Amelia."

"What are we doing now?", Amy looked around. There seemed to be no escape from the cell.

" _We_?", the Master turned surprised to Amy. "There is no _we_ , copperbulb."

"Oh, but since you've entered this cell", she said snappily, "we can certainly get hold of _us-sit-here-tight_ instead of _Amy-sits-here-tight_!"

The Master skeptically raised an eyebrow and looked around the cell. "If you were abducted here, this has its cause, copper bulb. I'll get out of here! "

"You're a Time Lord, right?", Amy cocked her chin furiously. "Then you will not be able to keep out of anything!"

A laughter burst out of the Master, and he held his breast, in which his two hearts were almost exploding.

"Oh, that's very good, Amelia," the Master wiped tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. "But I have no desire to drag a troublesome human around with me. That's what the Doctor does ..."

"Why?", Amy asked, looking angry.

"No idea, maybe because he himself is by an unknown part human and wants to protect the earth from everything and everyone?", the Master rolled his eyes. "I do nooooot caaare, Flamy, stop questioning!"

"But you seem to have been looking for him," Amy continued, and the Master sighed heavily.

"Just forget that, right?", he begged, looking around the cell again.

"Maybe we can look for him together?", Amy's voice took on a negotiating tone.

"Basically… I travel alone", the Master grunted. "Other opinions only bring anger."

"But if the Doctor is looking for only one of us", Amy argued with open hands, "the other one will also profit from it! If he seeks you, he will find me too - if he looks for me, he will be with you! "

Amy looked at him with shining, expectant eyes, and the Master frowned.

"Oh, come on, Master", she pouted, "you cannot just leave me here?"

"Yes, I can", he turned away from her and examined the locked door. "Although I can imagine you very well on a collar with a leash, my timeline does not look like a walk!"

"You don't need it", Amy said quickly. "I just want to go home. I do not make stupid remarks about the majesty of a TARDIS, I do not puke while passing the time vortex, and I promise you I will not say a word until you allow me to! "

The Master turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at Amy, who was excited as a little Time Lord standing there, staring at the untamed schism for the first time.

"Please, Master", she implored, "please just take me home!"

"You're not going to give up so fast, do you?", he went back to the doorway and stroked the smooth wood.

"I have nothing to lose", Amy sighed.

"Well then," replied the Master mischievously. "Why don't you wait for your Doctor?"

"He's unpunctual", it shot out of Amy. "Why should I wait for him, if there was a Time Lord in front of me to take me home?"

"Can I do that?", the Master smirked, rejoicing over Amy's growing impatience.

"Oh, if you're half as awesome as the Doctor", she raised the pointing finger, "then you can do it. And if not, I'll tell the whole universe, that you didn't take care at school back then. "

The Master raised an eyebrow, smiling, and examined Amy from head to toe. He could feel her breathing expectantly and fearing for his decision.

"Well, okay, little pest", he said, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll take you home, and if the Doctor visits you again, give him the best greetings from me!"

"Um, okay!", Amy puzzled, brushing her hair back. "What do we do now?"

"Wait", the Master shrugged. "We could tell stories about our adventures with the Doctor."

"He did not report to me for a long time", Amy sighed. "Who knows if he's still alive? Again and again I asked myself this question, and suddenly I am sitting here! "

"Do you want to continue with him?", the Master raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't know", Amy looked at him sadly. "I really do not know it. Sometimes I wish I was boring... without adventures, just at home in my rosegarden ... the most exciting experience would be the stabbing of a thorn, but without that hundred-year-old sleep... "

"Oh, sweet", the Master pulled a snarl and rolled his eyes. He calmed down, leaving the silence, that hung all over the air, work on his feelings. It pressed uncomfortably on both of them, and at that moment he made a decision.

He would show his best friend, what an idiot he could be. The Doctor often treated his friends and companions as interstellar disposable bottles, and that was exactly what the Master would not do. He would prove to the Doctor, that he would be the better friend, his pretty companion would have.  
He would look for his TARDIS as soon as he had found a way out of this cell, and take Amelia with him. He would travel with her to Trenzalore and regain his liberty officially. Then, after a few adventures in time and space, he would take Amelia back to the Doctor, take his stupidly perplexed face, and let her words like balm massage his soul. She would say: _"Doctor, I am so disappointed in you! You left me alone, while the Master was always there for me! "_

The Master could feel his wide grin slowly causing a jaw, rubbing his hands joyfully. This was once again a brilliant plan to wipe out his best friend. And the most beautiful thing was actually, that he would not really hurt anyone this time.

Really _no one_.

* * *

 _First Tasha Lem? Trenzalore? The Silence? And now Amy?_

 _The next chapter is called_ "Amy's _Choice" … leave a comment or vote -)_

 _xxx_  
 _Mel_

 _PS: This is my very first translation, so if you find mistakes or something else remarkable, please write me!_


	4. Amy's Choice

**4\. Amy's choice**

"What are you grinning so stupidly?", Amy popped the Master out of his thoughts.

"Be nice, copperbulb, or I'll leave you here!", he growled, rubbing his shoulder. Amy annoydly rolled her eyes , which pleased him very much.

"Oh, don't be a Missy!"

"MASTER! I'm _not_ Missy ", he glanced at Amy. "I am the Master, and you will obey me!"

He said that seriously, but Amy laughed mockingly.

"Okay, my Master!", she giggled, and the Master's frown became deeper and deeper. "Then you're probably the only one here who can spread stupid nicknames?"

"Right, Ginger Spice!", he glared at her from the side. "If you haven't noticed, we are sitting in a cell. My TARDIS is hiding with some luck on this stupid base, and if not-"

"- if you just left the door open, we could already be looking for your TARDIS", Amy said, looking provocative at the Master. "The Doctor wouldn't have let the door shut ... Master!"

"Oh, Amelia", he swallowed the fat lump in his throat and smiled bitterly. "If you know how many doors the Doctor has already shut."

Amy shuddered at that thought. She turned away from the Master and stared angrily at the white door.

"How do we get out of here now?"

"Maybe we should just be nice, darling", the Master smiled at her with a wink and stepped to the locked door. Affectionately, he ran his fingers along the door frame and laid his stubbled cheek against the white surface.

"Would you please, please, please leave us out?"

"What the hell are you doing?", Amy whispered to his ear, looking confused as the Master seemed to caress the white door.

"You're absolutely crazy", Amy hissed, glancing helplessly at the small cell, as it suddenly clicked and the door opened.

"Thank you very much", the Master pressed the door a kiss on the surface and waved the perplexed Amy behind him. "Be kind, copperbulb, and all doors are open to you!"

Triumphant, he grinned after her as she shook her head and walked up the long hallway.

"Where now? What if we encounter any monsters or aliens? Are you armed? "

"Ts, ts, ts, Amelia", blamed the Master. "Firstly, you have already encountered a non-earthly being, namely me. Secondly, _you_ would be the alien for the occupation of this base. Sure enough? Thirdly, I _am_ the hottest weapon in the whole universe!"

"What about the monsters?", Amy looked annoyed at the Master, whose grin again reached from one ear to the other.

"Who knows, my sweetheart", he opened his arms, presenting himself. "Perhaps you already stand against one!"

Skeptically, Amy looked the Master from head to toe. She was visibly insecure about this statement, but shook her head after a short time.

"Nah", she said. "Up until now, you're just acting like a madman."

"And don't you worry?", he looked at her urgently and took a step towards Amy.

"No", she said firmly. "I've traveled long enough through time with a crazy man in his blue box. I've seen the Universe exploding, _Missy_ , there's something more needed to scare me! "

"Excellent!", the Master clapped happily in his hands and pulled Amy fast step behind him. "I know we'll have a lot of fun!"

"You just have to take me out of here and bring me home!", Amy stopped and pulled away from his grip. "I have just come with my husband from the honeymoon - star cruise Ember, the Doctor had to save us - and I have no interest in any amount of dangerous or scary fun!"

"Oh, don't say you actually love someone other than the Doctor, Amelia", the Master looked at her, laughing vicious. "Then I know why he left you here!"

"The Doctor did not leave me here", Amy said. "He was the one, who had turned me back to Rory back then!" Amy lowered her gaze. "Fortunately ... I could never have forgiven myself for this failure ... and he, too."

"Ah!", the Master knew, and sat down with a grin.

"What does that mean?", Amy closed to him and glared at him irritated. "AH?"

"Nothing, I just did Ah!", the Master accelerated his walk, so Amy had to run next to him not to fall back. "Injured vanity, Amelia. He probably did not expect you to actually marry someone else, yeaaaaah ... "

"Master!", she said loudly and he turned to his new friend.

"Amelia?", he grimaced, glaring with his eyes.

"Can you take me home or not?", she breathed deeply in and out.

"Home is, where the heart is, carrothead", the Master leaned diabolically smiling to her. "We will see where - or to whom - you will lead us!"

Amy squeezed her lips to a narrow strip and swallowed all the words that were still lying on her tongue. The Master went on, trying to ignore Amy's sour murmur.

"HUSH NOW! Didn't you say before, you'll only talk if I allow you?", Amy fell abruptly silent and the Master looked at her blamingly. Stressed, he rubbed his temples and decided to find the secret impulses of his TARDIS to find her.

He tried to connect himself to his TARDIS at the Artron level, in order to be able to follow the energy vibrations. The Master closed his eyes and tried to get his spirit into the right frequency.

"What do-"

"Shh!", he mumbled with his eyes closed. "Finger on the lips!"

He perceived a thin energy network, which moved through the space base. Probably all the rooms were shielded from the military, so that it was not possible for him to expand and strengthen contact. But from the lowest level, most of the artron energy was produced, an indication that there was an object that had traveled through time and space. With luck indeed his TARDIS.

"Down", said the Master, and he was already running towards a discreet staircase. He would simply build a new connection when he was close to TARDIS. Amy sprinted behind him, and with dull steps they descended the steps. The Master jumped the heels down halfway until he was standing in front of a long corridor, with many control lights flashing. He checked whether safety measures had been taken, but the hallway was obviously without a trap or an alarm. Amy came panting behind him and stroked the disheveled hair from the face.

"We're there", the Master pinched his eyes and felt himself back into the Artron level. "Back there!"

Amy looked at him, shaking his head, and followed him, her hands pressed into the painful side.

"It was much too easy now", Amy crossed her arms as the Master opened the door to a freezing room. "Where is the crew of this huge base? Why am I captured here when no one is guarding me or hindering an outburst? "

"Perhaps you should break out", the Master looked at her broodingly. "It would be an incredible coincidence, don't you think?"

"What a coincidence?"

"To meet someone with TARDIS in the middle of the Universe, puddingbrain!"

"So we'd better stay here, because someone wants me to get out of here?", Amy shivered as she climbed into the cooling room.

"I definitly won't stay in this ugly clod!"

"Maybe to lure the Doctor here, and then I'm gone?"

"Stop thinking at the doctor, redhead", the Master raised an eyebrow. "One might think you still love him, and have only married your earthling because he wanted it so."

Amy swallowed her next words down and the Master twisted his eyes annoyed. "I knew it!"

"Nothing at all you know!"

If they had not been walking through a freezing room, the mood would have been actually frosty. But the Master didn't care, because the Doctor's friend and obviously also secret admirer was just quite dependent on him. An absolutely satisfying feeling.

"What do you think the Doctor has been thinking of you lately, Flamelia?", the Master asked, hypocritically. "You are married and already he does not register anymore. Evil tongues could now speculate about a relationship. "

"You're a monster", Amy said furiously, and the Master laughed loudly. He took her in his arms and whirled her around the freezing chamber, between all the unidentifiable extraterrestrial meat pieces.

"Better a monster than a Missy, Amelia", he snapped at her, giving her a wet smack on the cheek. Frowning, Amy wiped the spit out of her face and followed the Master until they came to a bumpy rusted refrigerator.

"She didn't lie to me", he grinned, drumming his four-stroke on the dented sheet of the refrigerator door.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

"W-who is she?", Amy wanted to know, but the Master just shook his head.

"Ts, ts, ts. Amelia Pond, you are curious. Put your nose in things that do not concern you ... I like that! "

Amy smiled because of the surprising compliment and stood close to the Master. She breathed out her visible breath and wrapped her arms around her shaking body.

"If y-y-you don't have y-y-your TARDIS behind this refrigerator d-d-door, then it's quite p-p-paradoxical to walk from one r-r-refrigerator to the n-n-next!"

"There is nothing paradoxical about this, honey. You don't seem to have understood what a paradox is", the Master looked at the woman who was shivering. "Of course this is my TARDIS, but I would like to get out of a" - he stretched a spotted finger in the air - "minus twenty degrees cold freezer in a seven-degree-warm refrigerator."

"C-c-can you finally o-o-open the door, p-p-please?"

"But yeeeeeah", the Master sighed exuberantly, pushing Amy through the open door into the interior of his TARDIS. As he followed her, the lights leaped happily at several ornate chandeliers and plunged the black walls into a dull glow. Here and there glittered golden in the dark, and finally the imposing control terminal awoke from his cold sleep.

"Daddy is baaaaaaack", the Master shouted cheerfully and threw himself in a well-cushioned chair, from which he controlled the TARDIS with a tablet.

"Oh", Amy said, looking around overwhelmed.

"I've always had the more beautiful model", commented the Master Amy's gaze. "Every TARDIS has a certain something, you know? But this one, _Type 45 Mark II Model ASTRID,_ is indisputably wicked and sexy! "

The TARDIS howled with joy, over the Masters compliment and he laughed heartily.

"So, copper bulb", he put his head diagonally and smiled questioningly. "Would you like to stay here and wait for the Doctor and possibly destroy an unknown plan? Ooooor, do you dare into the catches of the psychopathic monster with the black TARDIS, and try to return to your dearest husband? "

The Master blew his teeth grinning, and Amy glanced across the door uncertainly.

"I'm leaving in TEN", the Master looked annoyed at the ceiling and tapped wildly on the tablet. "NINE!"

"Why are you here?", Amy asked quickly.

"Because of my TARDIS - EIGHT!"

"Who told you she was here?"

"An old friend of your Doctor - SEVEN!"

Amy shrugged, rubbing her cold hands.

"SIX!"

"What if all this is a trap?", Amy sounded desperate.

"Find it out - FIVE!"

"A friend of the Doctor", Amy murmured, closing her eyes. "A friend of the Doctor ... she sends another Time Lord to his TARDIS, which acidentally happens to stand on this base and help me escape."

"FOUR!"

"This is so obvious", Amy nodded at her fingernails, "that it sounds like a warning."

"THREE!"

"They expect me to get out again. Yes, they assume, that I think as I think, and see a trap in this escape. But the trap will be out there! "

"TWO!"

"What's that friend's name?"

"Tasha Lem - ONE!"

Amy frowned and looked into the arrogant face of the Master.

"De-partuuuuuuuuuuure!", the doors of the TARDIS falled into the lock and the control center began to announce the journey with gentle tones. Amy grabbed the railing, shocked, but the TARDIS made no effort to wobble uncontrollably or bounce back and forth.

"He still cannot fly her properly, what?", the Master snuggled deeper into his chair and pressed a button on the side table. A robot arm appeared and served a steaming cup of hot tea. "Don't worry, carrot head, I know very well what buttons I need to play."

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

The Master drummed his four-stroke on the tablet. He smiled at her mischievously, puffed gently over the steaming tea, and Amy's face turned into a deep redness. She let go of the railing and cleared her throat.

"What's the beat on? You do it so often ... is this kind of forced neurosis?"

"It used to be madness ... But today I cannot stand the silence. It is my beat, my rhythm of life. "

"There is only one nice melody left", she said lightly, and the Master pinched hid eyes. He searched in her eyes for a sign of mockery, but he couldn't find any. He tilted his head aside and rubbed thoughtfully over the stubbles.

"In fact", he almost whispered to himself. "A nice melody ..."


	5. Escape to Danger

**9\. Escape to Danger**

"What does it mean, she can not land?", Amy glanced panically at the pinched face of the Master.

"It's said, she can not land, sweetie!", he muttered quietly, tapping on his tablet while Amy ran to the TARDIS door. She tore it open and a powerful gust of wind swept through the control room.

"Tell me, are you stupid?", the Master snapped, wiped his hand through the air, and the door slammed into the lock.

„D'you have a parachute?", Amy was still hanging from the latch. "Down there is Leadworth!"

"ARE YOU STUPID?", with three big jumps he was beside Amy and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If the TARDIS can not land here, that means something!"

"Something bad, right?", Amy groaned under his firm grip, but the Master didn't let her go.

"Very well, my sweetie!"

He pushed her away from him, and ran nervously up and down. His fingers drummed the fast four-beat at his hip, from time to time he tore his blond hair, crisscrossed from his head.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

"A-me-li-a, A-me-li-a, A-me-li-a", he sang to the rhythm of his beat, whirling toward her and pointing with his finger outstretched. "What aaaaaaaaare we doing now?"

"Being nice?", she suggested, shoulder-slanting and with big round eyes.

"Brilliant!", he jumped around the control desk of the TARDIS and squatted in front of the main computer. "My dearest ASTRID, my brightest star in the universe, tell me why can't we land?"

"God, I have to spit," Amy gulped sarcastically, but the Master ignored her.

"Don't be jealous, my darling", the Master stroked the smooth armature, and the TARDIS seemed to give something of a purr. "We want to get rid of her here, she wants to get out, sweetie. Why don't you leave her? "

The TARDIS squeaked and the Master pushed the air through the teeth. A long whistle sounded, the TARDIS tried to imitate. The Master patted the console with a smile and went back to the TARDIS door. He opened it and waved Amy to him.

"Are you sure, that this is your home?", he pointed to a small village, which layed idyllically nestled in the lush green fields and meadows.

Amy stepped beside him, looked down and nodded eagerly. "Yes, this is Leadworth, there is-"

"Great", the Master interrupted, giving her a strong push. Amy shrieked loudly as she stumbled from the TARDIS into the windy air. However, she was hurled back into the arms of the Master by an invisible energy.

"Are you insane", she gasped, and the Master grinned amused.

„Why? It was you, who really wanted to jump out of the TARDIS!"

Frowning, the Master glanced at the slightly shimmering wave that he could see in the air and pushed the panicky Amy again over the TARDIS threshold into the sky beyond Leadworth.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY GONE CRAZY?", Amy yelled, as the energy wave pulled her back into the TARDIS and gave the Master a strong chin hook. His head jerked to the side and he could feel the blood from the ruptured oral mucosa on the tongue. He rubbed his jawbone, and laughed aloud. He threw his head back and laughed louder, when he saw Amy rubbing the painful fist.

"Knew it! The space-time has built a barrier", the Master said cheerfully, glancing at Amy's gloomy face. "We first have to go to Trenzalore, honey."

"What?", Amy looked at him confused and shook her hand. "Transylvania?"

The power column of the TARDIS creaked unpleasantly and the Master rushed straight to the control console. On the screen above the panel suddenly appeared billions of numbers, which ran at a rapid pace in a matrix. The Master stared at the codes and algorithms, shaking his head steadily.

"What does she say?", Amy's voice swung with fear and the Master looked at her with indefinable gaze.

"I have no idea", he said in a rough voice. "She never did!"

"Is she sick?"

"If so, then I know who is to blame", he pounded at Amy, who shrank with indignation. A fleeting smile rolled around the corners of his mouth, when he saw Amy picking up the words for a counter-argument. But at the moment he wanted to miss another evil side blow to Amy, the glass of the screen broked. A big crack dipped him into a grayish-black monotony and the TARDIS fell into the stutter. On the miniature display, the date display got out of control and the locator module also seemed to bounce from one end of the universe to the other.

"I thought you knew exactly what buttons you had to play, Master?", Amy coughed, clinging to a long lever.

„GET OFF THE LEVER", the Master yelled back, but it was too late. The TARDIS bounced, Amy flew through the air, and the lever was actuated. The time machine rumbled against something hard, and finally waddled on it like on a fresh pudding. Amy stumbled stiffly into the Master's arms, and they both fell into the chair, where they resigned as if petrified, the ending of the wobbling. The lights of the TARDIS flickered offended and finally dimmed down.

Normally, the Master would have pushed this red-haired pest away, but he held her tightly in his arms. Was it perhaps because she was a little afraid? Before the uncertainty out there? Or would she ever make it back home? He didn't know.

But Amelia Pond would be his best friend, oh yes. And in the first place, she was not made to be afraid of him. Otherwise his whole beautiful plan would be gone. And the Doctor would win again. But this time... not... Not this time.

"ASTRID doesn't like you very much", the Master stated objectively.

"Your TARDIS?", Amy turned to him, still sitting on his lap. "She's pretty arrogant!"

"She's a damn jealous sexy bitch", he nodded, grinning and enjoyed Amy's near presence for a minimal moment. The TARDIS howled to the confirmation once and sulked then.

"But why didn't she let me out?"

"Why did you get married?"

"What?", Amy blinked at the Master and slid off his lap.

"Well, defiance, sweetie", he told her, shaking his head, and Amy grimaced.

"I didn't marry Rory from defiance, but because I love him!"

"Did you hear that?", the Master laughed, and tapped soothingly on the control desk of the TARDIS. "She loves her husband ... not the Doctor" - he looked Amy deeply in the eyes - "... not me ... She's not a competition for you, my dearest ASTRID!".

The TARDIS purred contentedly, but didn't make any preparations to go back on. Amy watched the Master skeptically, and he noticed with a little satisfaction, how she grunted and clenched her teeth.

"Why doesn't she fly?"

"I think she's stuck", the Master strolled to the door and opened it. The TARDIS gave a sigh of excitement and whistling. "Yep. She's in the shit. "

He looked at Amy angrily: "Because of you!"

"But I didn't do anything?", Amy hissed back, pressing her onto his side to take a look out of the gap.

"Ohmygod," she spluttered, pulling her nose out of the universal nothingness back into the TARDIS. "There ... there's a crack!"

Stunned, she stared at the Master, shaking her head toward the door. "I know this crack!"

"Oh really, Amelia", grumbled the Master. "Then you're to blame, carrot head. And now you learn at your own pace, what it means to be a paradox! Congratulations!"

"This is the crack I had in my wall. The crack in the universe, Master!", Amy sniffed angrily and gritted her teeth. "Your TARDIS is to blame for my messed up past! She is to blame for this crappy explosion of the Universe and Doctor's TARDIS _and_ to my wedding with Rory Williams -

"At last you are honest!"

"- on which he had to make this stupid dance!", Amy finished her sentence. The Master grinned at her, applauding her mockingly.

"But to blame for this crack is actually yourself. I didn't ride the TARDIS into the space-time structure of the universe, and certainly not in those slippery, wobbly time-shit-heap. "

"Oh, but I am?", Amy scolded and went madly at the Master. "If I had known what would happen -"

„-buuuuuuuut, you knew it", the Master interrupted her. "You know very well what happens at this point! And you know how it ends! "

"Everything will happen as it happened!", Amy's brain chattered and she looked at the Master slightly shocked. "I had to get into your TARDIS, Master. Otherwise, I would never have met the Doctor. "

"Oooor married you Rory from deepest love", he added ironically, ducking in front of Amy's prompt slap of his face. "Harr, you really have temper, sweetheart. What's the Doctor's problem, how can he not return your love? "

"I really love Rory," Amy said emphatically, with angry nostrils. The Master grinned, shrugging.

"Of course, my sweet time paradoxon", he winked at her, and Amy growled at him with an evil look. "All right then. My TARDIS causes the stupid crack, which again calls the Doctor to the plan. Of course something like that must happen to me. I really wonder what would have happened, if you had stayed on the military base, copper bulb."

„Let's find out?"

"Noooooooo, no", the Master stroked thoughtfully over the stubs. "Our encounter is a time fixum. We can't return and reverse the flight. The TARDIS would be able to fly back into a time shit heap and destroy more. So, Amelia, think! "

The Master raised the pointing finger, and Amy waited anxiously for more elusive remarks.

"We had to escape, I try to bypass this Trenzalore thing and you mustn't go back to your earthly dump", the Master tapped her with the pointing finger on the nose. "Why?"

"Because you can not handle a fixed point in time."

"Very good, darling. So we have something else to do, before we get back into this wibbly wobbly, multi-dimensional timeline. "

"But what?", Amy crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm done with that crack!"

"Yeah, that's tragic", the Master nodded, pulling a hatch. "Now the universe is a bit broken. Pity."

He clapped his hands joyfully: "Buuuuuuut not so bad, you'll repair it with the Doctor, my dear!"

"Is that so often that you broke something and the Doctor heals it?", Amy sounded somewhat acidified and the Master gave her an innocent look.

"Otherwise he wouldn't be the Doctor!"


	6. The Heart of the TARDIS

"Sonic screwdriver!"

Amy handed the Master a tapped sonic screwdriver and examined the other curiosities in his toolbox.

"Knortex!"

"Bless you!" Amy threw at good luck shimmering part at him. The Master lay halfway under the console of the TARDIS, where he tried to repair the space-time element. After a short time he came out and looked dissatisfied at Amy.

"What?" She snapped, blinking back angrily.

"It's not the STE, Ginger Spice," the Master rumbled. "I'm worried, because it would mean that ASTRID has a heart defect."

"She doesn't have too much heart so far," Amy smiled coolly, and the Master rolled his eyes. He clamped the sound screwdriver behind his ear and sat down beside Amy on the stairs.

"With a broken heart you can't live well, Amelia," the Master looked at her contrite and Amy swallowed.

"Will she die?"

"I don't know," the Master tilted his head, so that it cracked loudly in his neck. "We are sitting at the ass of the universe in its time shit and my girl has a broken heart. Why?"

"What about your TARDIS before you found her on the base?"

"I don't know," the Master frowned and drummed his beat.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

"I've lived as a human being for quite some time and my TimeLord existence was hidden in a Chameleon Arch. I forgot what had happened to my TARDIS, as I had stolen the Doctor's TARDIS. Tasha Lem told me that I would find her on this base and have to travel to Trenzalore to be free. "

"Can we get in contact with this Tasha Lem? Because if we are now here, we can't finally go to Trenzwhatever, in order to finally be free to fly through the vortex. "

Absent, the Master stared into the air and remembered weakly Tasha Lem's words, which he had heard a few weeks ago.

 _But you are important, Koschei._

Like an electric shock it ran through him and he jumped up.

"We must try it! She'll have answers, copper bulb," he ran to the control console and put his tablet in a holder. Amy glanced over his shoulder and watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard quickly and he finally pushed wildly over several keys.

"But I can't reach her, it's a shit!" The Master cussed and pounded furiously at the console. "If the TARDIS dies here, then we also will."

"Oh no!", Amy's eyes were ball-centered and she stared at the sadly flickering lights on the chandeliers. "Can you repair her heart, Master?"

"Flamelia, I can be nice to my lady, flatter her and talk to her well," he looked at her seriously. "But at the moment she is technically a machine."

"I'm sorry," Amy put comfortably a hand on his shoulder, which promptly hitched under her touch. He didn't know which of his hearts suddenly accelerated the pulse, but one thing was certain: it was a bad traitor.

"It doesn't have to," he turned away from Amy mournfully and drummed his four-stroke.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

The Master was so sunk in his meditative rhythm that he almost didn't notice how Amy was beginning to hum with a low voice and then began singing softly for herself.

 _„_ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _and days of auld lang syne?"_

For a brief moment, he paused to gaze at the Doctor's friend with indefinable feelings. Without saying a word, he resumed his drumming - but a bit slower - and Amy sang the refrain in a low voice:

 _„_ _For auld lang syne, my dear_

 _For auld lang syne_

 _We'll take a cup o'kindness yet_

 _For auld lang syne."_

When they both fell silent, the TARDIS was gently glimmering, and the golden strands that passed through the black walls glittered like a firefly in a warm summer night. Amy sighed softly and the Master felt a strange grumble in the belly area, which did not feel like hunger.

Secretly, he looked at the red-haired woman from the side and resumed his drumming. This time she was silent and stared only at the glittering walls of the TARDIS.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

He had known Amy for just two or three hours, and everything had gone awry. The Master was rather stinky, but could not take his grudges at her. For then, in the end, his grandiose plan to wipe out the Doctor massively would be a failure. But was it indeed his highest plan? Or just a fragment of a much bigger plan?

He didn't let Tasha Lem's words come to rest. Why was he so important? What was hiding on Trenzalore, and why couldn't the Doctor go there? Sometimes the Master couldn't figure out why he existed in space and time, and now he should suddenly play an important role for the greatest faith institution in the universe?

These thoughts made the Master even more angry than he already was. And then there also was A-me-li-a.

A-ME-LI-A.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

She was flake out in his chair, after she couldn't decide between crying and despite accumulating. Again and again, she had opened the door of the TARDIS and looked at the stupid crack, only to then quietly sobbing through the control room and rumbling in the red hair.

Meanwhile, he had been tempted to throw her out again, for she made him nervous with her presence. But the space-time would probably again make a dash for him and throw her back to him. The encounter between them was a fixed point, so much was certain. And since this fact was given, it would definitely call the Doctor to the scene. For he always appeared at the most unfavorable moments. But as long as he wasn't there, he, the Master, would continue to try to become Amy's new best friend!

Purely theoretically at least. Practically this plan was somewhat more difficult. He looked at her sleepy face, the howling face, and wondered how the Doctor could stand it with her for a long time. Or the poor husband. But as he assessed the situation, his question would soon be self-explanatory. If he didn't travel to Trenzalore and Tasha Lem released him, he would hardly be able to fly with the TARDIS.

The Master put himself under the cold shower and tried to work out a plan to reach Tasha Lem. He fished clean clothes out of the closet and looked at himself in the mirror. He decided that he wanted to wear his beard again as before and rubbed grinning over his chin. At that time he had had quite good ideas, and perhaps the beard helped him to find new solutions.

"Is there anything to eat in your refrigerator?" Amy's words torn him from the thought cartel as he entered the control room.

"Sure, there's a buffet built up there," the Master mocked, turning to her. "What do you think? We have both not been shopping in the meantime, the answer is no! "

"Are we going to starve now?" Amy asked gruffly, stretching after her nap.

"It won't come that far," the Master assured her, and a hateful grin spread across his face again. "In doubt, I'll simply quench my hunger on you."

Amy drew an eyebrow, suspiciously, and looked amused at the Master.

"So you're a cannibal now?"

"So I wouldn't call it, after all, you're not a Gallifreyan Time Lady," he explained, examing Amy carefully. "If a TimeLord eats a human being, it is far from being cannibalism, because for us TimeLords, you are just like ... cows! Or chicken, or whatever there is on your strange planet. "

"The Doctor never mentioned such things, or even made preparations to eat me!"

"He is a vegetarian and loves his human animals," the Master shrugged. "Have a taste for interstellar manure on all sales stalls on the Milky Way, but condemn something like human meat, pah!"

"You're bluffing!" Amy frowned and the Master grinned even wider.

"You'll find out, Ginger Spice!"

Uncertainly, Amy blinked at the Master and skewed her face skeptically.

"But at first sight it isn't much to you," the Master stepped up to Amy and finally roamed her like a predator that had preyed. Amy's body was trembling with tension, and the Master enjoyed it. He came to a halt behind her, carefully shoved her hair aside, and laid her long neck free. "I would have to work here, carrot head. A short cut ... "

The Master leaned forward and stroked her white skin. He put his head to hers and whispered in her ear: "But don't worry, my darling, I'm just making fun!"

Flashingly, Amy whirled around and drummed furiously at his chest. The Master got her wrists and forced her into the knees with a quick push.

"Don't you have fun, copper bulb?" The Master winked amused, licking his lips. "Let's be told, I don't like human meat. It is tough, fibrous, and in your case ... much too sweet. "

"You're such a freak!" Amy replied, and twisted in his grip. "A total psychopath!"

"Oh, baby, be nice! But if you go on like that, I'm still compelled to stifle our burgeoning friendship by a few breeding measures! "He tore Amy up to her wrists and took her into a tight embrace.

"We're not friends!" Amy nodded angrily, and the Master laughed loudly as he pressed her slender body against his.

"No, you're right," he lowered his forehead against hers. "We are more than that, we are a time-fix, hurray!"

For an almost infinite moment, they remained so. Amy's cheeks covered an embarrassed redness, and she breathed out through half-open lips. Her obvious proximity to him was unpleasant.

"And now," he whispered resolutely, "let's get something to eat!"

He let go of Amy and turned to the console. He pressed a button, which opened a door in the lower part of the TARDIS, reached into the toolbox and took out a small bottle.

"What is that?" Amy asked softly, following the Master down the steps to the lower level.

"Wine!"

"You have wine in the toolbox?" Amy looked at him as if he had gone totally mad.

"Think, redhead," the Master smiled. "Think and don't disappoint me!"

Amy stared at him for a while and seemed to think. She looked at the open door, behind which it glimmered golden and back to the bottle in the Master's hand.

"Wine is the best medicine with a broken heart," she replied, and the face of the Master shone like the radioactive drive core of a space ship.

"Very good, my sweetie," he threw Amy a kiss hand and disappeared into the golden hallway. Quickly, Amy followed him inside the TARDIS and stared sighing at the wine bottle.

"Let me have a sip, yes?" She asked the Master, who looked at her questioningly. Amy's eyes glittered treacherously and he put his arm around his soonest best friend.

"No one will break your heart, Amelia," he pressed her shoulder, cheerfully. "The role of the heartbreaker belongs to me, no Doctor or Rory, or anyone else. And since, in your opinion, we are not even friends, "he pushed her in the next room," you have nothing to fear, and you don't need to attack my precious wine! "

"I like chocolate, too!" Amy stumbled and went into the gold-shimmering room. "Wow!"

"The delivery services on the edge of the universe aren't the best," the Master ignored Amy's astonishing gaze at the large golden energy cluster in the middle of the room. "But perhaps the wine helps so well that she at least brings us near such a cockroach!"

The master opened the bottle and smelt it. He tasted a tiny sip and coughed. "No longer the best, close to vinegar, but alcoholic and able to comfort a broken heart for a few minutes!"

He hurled the bottle into the energy ball, which expanded with a loud moan and began to flicker wildly.

"Quickly off!" The Master grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her behind him, back through the corridor to the control room. The power column was muttering, the lights flickered, and the TARDIS began to jerch to and fro.

"Yes, baby, you can do it!" The Master fired at his TARDIS and pointed out Amy to support him.

"Oh, yes," Amy stammered, rolling her eyes. "You're the best!"

"Go on, go on!", The Master yelled and the TARDIS buzzed satisfied.

"I'm not worthy of you," Amy grinned at the Master and got a mocking wink. "Your radiant beauty surpasses everyone!"

The Master looked amused in her eyes and put his hand around the big lever. He squeezed a few buttons and washed over his tablet.

"You're the best thing that could ever happen to me!" He stopped abruptly, looking amused at Amy. With a shudder at the neck, he wondered which of his hearts had these words merely bubbled from him. The traitor's heart, which gave Amelia Pond a little too much meaning, or the loyalty heart which belonged exclusively to his TARDIS and his principles?

He didn't know exactly, but Amy's relieved laughter, as the TARDIS sullenly dripping, ripped him free from the annoying thoughtful carousel. She fell on his neck and he stuck into her laughter. His arms closed as if by themselves around her petite body and together they lifted off.

It didn't matter where, as long as there was food there.


End file.
